fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
File talk:Catduck.jpg
Damn!If I saw one of those IRL I would set it on fire and start singing FIRE!!!TO DESTROY ALL YOU'VE GOT!!!!The Dumpster behind KFC 23:45, 19 August 2009 (UTC) It wuvs you. Spoon 23:49, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Not sure how that would work in the sack... The Dumpster behind KFC 23:52, 19 August 2009 (UTC) You just lie back, and let it do its thing Sasquatch99 23:54, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I would break it... unless it plans to go inside... anal vore.lul.The Dumpster behind KFC 23:56, 19 August 2009 (UTC) It would be the best lay you'd ever had. Spoon 00:06, 20 August 2009 (UTC) A little catduck climbs up in your ass and lays its eggs in your prostate.Sign me up for that lol.I have to go mate.The Dumpster behind KFC 00:09, 20 August 2009 (UTC) With what? Spoon 00:10, 20 August 2009 (UTC) what would you actually do if you saw that, though? i'd capture it and sell it to the highest bidder. Sasquatch99 someone by a dumpster prehaps??? Oh yes. Spoon 00:15, 20 August 2009 (UTC) or he may have found a catduck. Sasquatch99 00:17, 20 August 2009 (UTC) He better not touch the kittens. Spoon 00:18, 20 August 2009 (UTC) it has kittens? i want picture proof. Sasquatch99 00:20, 20 August 2009 (UTC) No, my kittens. They are MINE! Spoon 00:20, 20 August 2009 (UTC) oh right. well guard them with your life! Sasquatch99 00:22, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Let's just say I guard them VERY closely. Spoon 00:26, 20 August 2009 (UTC) how old are they Sasquatch99 00:27, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I don't descriminate, and the LAWS DON'T APPLY TO THEM!!! ¬_¬ Spoon 00:31, 20 August 2009 (UTC) wish i had a cat. i've got a dog named ragtag who is ten, fat, lazy, takes up all the space in my bed and has the smellest breath in the world. Sasquatch99 00:34, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Then kill him and get a cat. They are so soft... Spoon 00:37, 20 August 2009 (UTC) why would i wanna do that? the dog's exactly like me minus smelly breath and if we got a cat, we would only worry about where it would end up going. also, my family owned cats before i was born and aparrently, they were all little shits so i doubt we got one. Sasquatch99 00:43, 20 August 2009 (UTC) we'd get one. Sasquatch99 00:43, 20 August 2009 (UTC) So why did you say you wanted a cat? Spoon 00:47, 20 August 2009 (UTC) i just think it would be easy owning a cat rather than a dog. from what i know, cats don't beg at tables, take up all of your bed and don't go crazy when left in the house by itself. and also i think cats are cuter. btw what happened to maccy man? Sasquatch99 00:50, 20 August 2009 (UTC) "cats don't beg at tables, take up all of your bed and don't go crazy when left in the house by itself" Er... sure they don't... Spoon 00:51, 20 August 2009 (UTC) well, i never seen a cat do any of that. Sasquatch99 00:54, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Well, my Dad's cat always greeds off of us, my cat likes to sprawl out on the bed, and once, when we left the cat's alone, they shredded the carpet and slept in the ruins. Spoon 00:57, 20 August 2009 (UTC) my dog likes to shred slippers then eats stuff out of my bin. Sasquatch99 01:00, 20 August 2009 (UTC) My cat steals things out of the bin. Spoon 01:01, 20 August 2009 (UTC) have you ever caught them going through your bin, then they've given you the 'nothing to see here' look. Sasquatch99 01:06, 20 August 2009 (UTC) They just run away. Spoon 01:08, 20 August 2009 (UTC) lol. do yours have an obession with plastic bags. my mates cat got in one while i was at his house and just fell asleep in it. it was quite funny Sasquatch99 01:14, 20 August 2009 (UTC) They are terrified of plastic bags. Anyways, I have to go now. Spoon 01:18, 20 August 2009 (UTC) c ya. Sasquatch99 01:20, 20 August 2009 (UTC)